


The Hammock

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Gen, M/M, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this before the boys decided to live in the bat cave. I just kind of imagined them all living together. It really really short, sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the boys decided to live in the bat cave. I just kind of imagined them all living together. It really really short, sorry.

It was a new addition to their home. Sam found it at a yard sale thinking it would be a good place to read a book and made good use of it. Dean set it up in the patio then dragged Cas down for a good snog shortly after he was done. It was queen sized; large enough for the three men to lie on it uncomfortably without falling out. 

On one early spring day, rain hit the patio roof and a choir of frogs sang, providing peaceful background music for the lazy evening the friends were sharing. Dean fit snug against Cas' right side resting his head on his shoulder, Dean's right arm pulling his lover in a comfortable hug. Sam rested his head on Cas' left shoulder in a similar manner but kept his hands folded on his stomach. All their legs were jumbled together at the other end, finding comfort in their closeness. Each had closed eyes. 

Nothing was said except for a few comments here and there. Dean would occasionally stick is leg off the side to rock it. The three did a lot of things together, but this was simple and peaceful. Dean placed a gentle kiss on Cas' shoulder that elicited a loving smile. 

Moments like this that weren't planned. They fall together and no one dares disturb it's perfection. ‘Cause for that moment, that one small moment in time, everything was right with the world.


End file.
